


Studying Gone Right

by yuki_no_neko



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_no_neko/pseuds/yuki_no_neko
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok have to review for their university entrance exam the next day. Seungyoun is late and Wooseok is mad.





	Studying Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by eliasz: 
> 
> "Wooseok and Seungyoun in high school, staying up all night together to study for a big test the next day."

"Mom! I'm leaving!" Seungyoun shouted once he was done wearing his slippers, slinging his bag over his shoulders. 

"Wait, son! Come to the kitchen for a while!" Seungyoun's mom shouted back from the kitchen making Seungyoun to roll his eyes and walk to where his mom is. 

"Mom, Wooseok might get mad because I'm already late." He whined. 

"He won't anymore because I baked cookies for him!"

"You made cookies for him and you didn't have anything for your own son? Mom, I'm hurt." Seungyoun clenched his chest earning a laugh for his mother.

"You know I love Wooseok more than you." His mother grinned, giving Seungyoun a big jar of cookies. He will get some of it later anyways. "Tell his mom that I'll be making kimchi later and will give her some tomorrow." 

"Okay, mom. Bye. Love you!" And then Seungyoun dashed out of their house. 

It's not that Wooseok's house is far. It was only a few steps away. And when he said a few steps away, their house is literally just beside each other. Graduation is just around the corner and tomorrow, Seungyoun and Wooseok are going to S University to take their entrance exams and Seungyoun promised his mom that he'll do well. There are some pointers in math that Seungyoun couldn't understand so Wooseok offered to help him. He's really an angel. They've been studying together for weeks and tonight, they were supposed to review everything.

Seungyoun knocked on their door and Wooseok's mom opened it up for him. "Hi Seungyoun. Wooseok told me not to let you in because your late." Mrs. Kim said with a giggle though stepping to the side for Seungyoun to enter. 

"I fell asleep after I arrived home." Seungyoun grinned sheepishly. "When I woke up and looked out at my window, I got terrified when I saw Wooseok with crossed arms while glaring at me." 

"Then you need to hurry and go to his room." Mrs. Kim chuckled as she closed the door behind them.

Seungyoun took off his slippers and changed it to the indoor ones before running up the stairs. "Oh and Auntie!" He halted his steps and went back down. "Before I forget. Mom said she'll be making kimchi later and will give you some of it tomorrow!" 

"Thank you, Seungyoun." She smiled at her warmly, and really, growing up with two moms is the best. "I'll go visit your mom later." 

\--

"You're late." Wooseok said sharply, not turning around from his desk when Seungyoun entered his room.

"Sorry, Wooseokie. I was drained earlier so I had to recharge!" Seungyoun puts his bag on the floor first before walking towards Wooseok, putting the jar of cookies on the table. "And cookies from my mom because she loves you and not me." 

Wooseok just nodded his head and continues to solve whatever equations he is solving without looking up at him. Seungyoun knew he is doomed. He was supposed to go there at eight in the evening but he's an hour-and-a-half late. Wooseok doesn't like promise breakers and he hates it the most if Seungyoun's the one breaking them. 

A pout formed on Seungyoun's lips and he walks back towards his bag, taking out his review materials, bringing them on Wooseok's bed. He lied on stomach, starting to answer some problems in physics that he didn't get to solve the other day when sheets of paper landed in front of them. Seugyoun looked up and he saw Wooseok looking back at him with glasses hanging on his nose and maybe Seungyoun was staring too much because Wooseok cleared his throat. 

"Answer whatever you can in two hours. No more extensions. After I'll check it, we can go to sleep." Wooseok simply said, looking at Seungyoun on his bed then to the small table on the carpeted floor. He sighed and Seungyoun can hear his thoughts somewhere in the line of 'wherever you're comfortable' before Wooseok turned around, going back to his desk. 

\--

Seungyoun and Wooseok were friends since they were still in their diapers. Seungyoun spent eighteen years of life with Wooseok and he's not even exaggerating. They're literally best of best friends. Being born on the same year and being neighbors since then, they were together since pre-school, kindergarten, grade school, high school, and hopefully, in their future university life. They were glued to the hip. They're like those buy one take one promos in the stores. You can't have Wooseok without Seungyoun, and vice versa. 

People even wonder how did they even became best friends. Seungyoun is loud, extroverted, over friendly, always have a high energy – he doesn't excel in academics like Wooseok does but enough to stay in the top 20 though he's topnotch when it comes to sports while Wooseok is aloof, introverted, silent; he excels in academics and can do just a little bit of running. However, having different personalities doesn’t mean being unalike to almost everything. They both have the same taste in music, they love playing games, they both love the same genres of movies, they both dislike mint choco ice cream, and there’s a lot more similarities that other people doesn’t know.

And only if they knew how beautiful Wooseok's laugh sounds, how his eyes twinkle whenever he sees something he likes, how dazzling his smile is, how warm his singing voice is, how funny he can actually get and Seungyoun can list a thousand things about the latter and he won't get tired of it. Selfish as he may sound but he's glad that he's the only one who knows those sides of Wooseok; it somehow gives him a sense of pride.

He doesn’t know when it started but he just realized one day that his feelings for his best friend was not totally platonic, the best friend-like. It goes deeper than that and Seungyoun is not even a bit terrified about it. Hiding his feelings is also an easy thing to do since Seungyoun being clingy, cheesy, and affection is a Seunyoung-thing to do. Though it hurts knowing that there’s still a line that separates him and Wooseok. It’s alright though. It’s better pinning on Wooseok rather than getting his heart broken from rejection—and also a broken friendship.

Seungyoun haven't really seen Wooseok going out with someone—not that he, himself had been in a relationship either (he's busy with studies – and Wooseok coughs)—because Wooseok said dating is not his top priority as of the moment. That’s why Seungyoun was not worried about someone stealing Wooseok away from him. Reason why it took him aback when Wooseok told him three months ago that a junior, a year younger than him asked him out and he was considering the offer.

"Don't." Seungyoun replied in a heartbeat. 

Wooseok looked at him, puzzled, the corner of his lips twitching like he wants to say something but then he turned his attention back to the movie they are both watching.

"Okay." Wooseok said a moment later. 

They never talked about what happened that night. Wooseok didn't ask Seungyoun why he stopped him from dating neither did Seungyoun asked Wooseok why he agreed to him right away. Seungyoun wanted to look for any changes in their relationship but it's like everything is still the same. From their dynamics to how Wooseok treats him, nothing changed.

But Seungyoun was, is hoping that maybe, maybe he has a chance. 

\--

It's been two hours—no, three hours already since Wooseok gave the papers to Seungyoun. He might have been strict when it comes to teaching Seungyoun but he honestly just wants to be in the same university as the older and he knows Seungyoun does too. He has too.

Wooseok doesn't know how to live his life without Seungyoun in it. It sounds like some cheesy line from a romantic movie but it is how he really feels. Seungyoun has always been his pillar of strength, the person (except his family) that keeps him to go on. He may not have a lot of friends but for him, Seungyoun is enough. 

_ "You really should start being friendly, Wooseokie." Seungyoun told him one time—a lot of times already actually—while they were walking back home. _

_ "Taking care of one idiot is enough for me already. I don't need additional headaches every day." Wooseok replies and Seungyoun threw him a grin.  _

_ "You love me though~" Seungyoun sing-songed.  _

_ I do. Wooseok wanted to say but he didn't. He was already content with what he has with Seungyoun. Even if the latter only sees him as his childhood best friend.  _

Wooseok stood up from his seat to check on Seungyoun only to find the latter fast asleep on his bed. Wooseok sighed and walked towards the bed, gathering the papers scattered on top of it and places it on his desk. Apparently, Seungyoun wasn't able to answer everything. He doesn't blame him though. 

Earlier, when Seungyoun didn't show up, Wooseok went to his house to pick him up and asked Seungyoun’s mother for him. She told her that Seungyoun was sleeping, saying that he stayed up late last night to study. 

_ "He really wants to go to the same university with you, Wooseok. I've never seen him being this diligent when it comes to studying." Seungyoun's mom smiled softly, lifting her hand to pat Wooseok's head.  _

_ If Seungyoun's mom saw him blush she didn't comment on it. _

_ "Please don't tell him that I looked for him."  _

_ “Sure thing.” _

Wooseok being mad earlier towards Seungyoun was just a ploy because it is always fun teasing him. It was hard to stop himself from laughing when Seungyoun kept on calling his name and whining about him not deserving having the cold treatment from Wooseok.

Wooseok sits on the space beside Seungyoun when the latter turned to his side, facing him. He took Seungyoun's eyeglasses off and puts it on his bedside table. He must have been so tired that he forgot taking his glasses off before going to sleep. Wooseok lifted his free hand and places it on Seungyoun's head, patting it before threading his fingers on the latter's soft hair. 

He's done this countless of times—watching Seungyoun sleep, drinking in his features without getting caught (he sounds creepy, he knows). And he's thankful that Seungyoun is a heavy sleeper so he doesn't wake up when Wooseok plays with his hair, traces the contour of his face, feeling the softness of his thin lips under his fingers. Seungyoun knows that Wooseok loves to touch his hair, ruffling it, messing it up, he even let Wooseok choose what hairstyle he should do. But sometimes Wooseok's mind wanders on how Seungyoun's hair would feel on his fingers when he kisses him. It was an indecent thought but he just couldn't help it. Not when he is in love with him. 

At some point in our lives we had imagine kissing our crushes, right? 

And right now, the urge to kiss Seungyoun is strong. Seungyoun’s been sleeping late, doing his best to go to the same university as Wooseok. It makes his heart flutter. Especially when Wooseok somehow noticed the shift in their friendship ever since Seungyoun stopped him from going out with someone. Everything is still the same but it was like, there's this intimacy between them and it sparks hope that his feelings will be reciprocated. 

Wooseok slowly moves his head down, cheeks heating up as he pursed his lips slightly and places them on the corner of Seungyoun's mouth softly, fluttering his eyes close. He lets it linger there for a while because Seungyoun won't wake up anyway. He pulled away a few seconds later and seriously, Wooseok spoke to soon. 

There, lying on the bed is a Seungyoun with eyes wide open in shock, staring at him. Wooseok stilled on his place, his face merely inches away from Seungyoun. He thinks of making an excuse but what excuse is valid in this situation? 

His mouth beats him to it. 

Wooseok leaned down with eyes tightly closed, placing his lips fully on Seungyoun’s while his brain shouts a  _ “Fuck it.” _ . It took Seungyoun a moment to realize what is happening. This is not a drill. Wooseok is really kissing him. Wooseok was about to pull away probably because Seungyoun was not responding to the kiss, but before he can, Seungyoun held the latter’s neck to steady him in place then moves his lips against the younger one’s own with a smile on his lips. 

Their kiss was slow and sweet, lips dancing together in a synchronized rhythm. Wooseok slowly leaned away to catch his breath and Seungyoun lets him, moving his hand from Wooseok’s neck and places it on the latter’s cheek instead, his thumb drawing imaginary circles on it. Wooseok still has his eyes closed when he leaned his forehead against Seungyoun’s, their noses brushing against each other, and their hot breaths mixing together. He finally opened his eyes and he gets blinded by the smile Seungyoun is giving to him despite having a flushed face. Seungyoun's smile will forever be his weakness.

The corners of Wooseok’s lips turned up, and he is so close at leaning in and drown himself to another round of kissing. But he still has something to say. He has to ask him.

“So you were just pretending to sleep?” 

Seungyoun lets out a laugh as he shakes his head. “I was just resting my eyes when I felt you sitting beside me. Never have I thought you would kiss me though.” 

Of course, he has to tease him. Wooseok rolled his eyes, pulling back from Seungyoun. 

“And in three hours you weren’t able to answer all of the questions? And you got the fifth question wrong by the way.” Wooseok takes off his own eyeglasses and places it beside Seungyoun’s before gesturing the latter to give him some space which Seungyoun understood and so he did.

“I was busy admiring your back.” 

Wooseok huffed, pinching Seungyoun’s side who only laughed at his antics, not really caring anymore if he’s blushing deep red. Wooseok lays down on his side with his head on Seungyoun’s arm which he laid out for him. Seungyoun immediately pulled him in, wrapping his arms around Wooseok before covering both of them with the duvet.

It’s a normal occurrence for both of them to cuddle when they sleep because according to Wooseok, Seungyoun is a cuddle monster. He never complained though. But tonight, tonight is different. Their hearts are finally beating in sync or maybe it has always been but they’re just oblivious about it, convincing themselves that what they felt are one-sided. 

Wooseok nuzzled his face on Seungyoun’s neck, closing his eyes as Seungyoun’s hums a song to lull him to sleep.

“Since when?” Wooseok asked. It was vague but Seungyoun understands. He always does.

“Probably since forever.” Seungyoun replied with a kiss on his hair.

Wooseok smiled and Seungyoun can feel it against his skin. It brings a smile to his face too. Reciprocated feelings, sharing their first kiss together (childhood kisses not included), it is a good night indeed. 

Seungyoun is sure he’ll ace the exam tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Seungyoun where are you going?”

“To turn the lights off.”

“Are the lights more important than me?”

“Were you always this dramatic?”

“Fuck the lights. Come back here.”

“Language, Kim Wooseok. You’re always grumpy when you’re sleepy. But I think that’s cute.”

“Hurry up, Cho or I won’t let you sleep with me tonight.”

“It’s our first night being boyfriends and we are fighting about turning off the lights?”

“Who says we are boyfriends?”

.

.

.

.

“We are not?”

“You did not ask me to be yours. Me kissing you doesn’t mean I’m your boyfriend already.”

“Oh, my love, my darling. I've hungered for your touch. A long, lonely time. Time goes by so slowly. And time can do so much. Will you be mine?”

“Stop singing and just turn the fucking lights off, Seungyoun. I'm sleeping.”

“You did not answer me!”

  
  
  
  
  


Legend can’t say what time they slept that night. They made it to their entrance exam though. 

  
  
  


Barely.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know how many times I revised this fanfic lol   
Honestly, when I first read the prompt, the first thing that came to my mind is something nasty hahaha but I can't write things like that 😂
> 
> I hope you liked it ❤
> 
> Also! I just opened my X1 stan acc and I'm looking for mutuals ❤ just hmu at [@sseok96](https://twitter.com/sseok96) ❤❤❤
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated ❤


End file.
